


Twice The Man I Once Was

by lifelesslyndsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/lifelesslyndsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel rescues Sam from hell, with consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice The Man I Once Was

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season Five.
> 
> None of the mentioned characters are mine. I make no money from this.
> 
> Warnings for wincest, slash, kissing, and...a thresome, sort of.

 

 

 

 

His second trip to Hell had stripped him of every tangible evidence of his existence, leaving nothing but his grace and barely that.  Jimmy Novak's body was gone, returned to the astral planes of existence.  Castiel was torn for the man, happy that he'd finally be at peace, but bereft for he was without a vessel. 

  


    He hadn't intended for it to happen, but it was unavoidable.  He was too weak after the extraction, to exist on the Earthen plane without a body. He hadn't meant to take up residence inside of Sam, but it had happened anyways. It was his luck that Sam was even suited to him, but as he was the Vessel of an Archangle, it wasn't much of a surprise that he would suit a lowly seriph if necessary. Still, it shouldn't have happened. Castiel was beginning to understand Dean's expression; life was a bitch.

 

    Sam's arm ached where Castiel had pulled him from the pit, a familiar hand-print burn scarred into the skin.  Castiel didn't know where he was, stumbling naked in a wrecked field. 

  
    "Your in the cemetery," he said, in a voice that wasn't his own. "And uh....more importantly, you're  _in_ me." 

  


    "Sam," Castiel questioned aloud, feeling a flair of defiance ripple within his borrowed body.  His mouth moved of it's own accord, pulling in a tight line. A bitchface, Dean would call it.

 

    "This is weird Cas," he said to himself. "Oh my god, your _inside_ me." All that effort to not become an angel condom, and what for? 

 

    "I apologize, Samuel, it was the only option. You permitted my enterence by accepting my hand in Hell," Castiel replied in kind, his words cutting off anything else Sam had to say.  "We must return to Dean." Dean was priority, the reason Castiel had even though to make his second journey into hell.  

  
      
    "Dean," Sam breathed, and Castiel felt the same way; a desperate mix of hope and relief.. "Yeah. Okay...how?" 

 

    Sam's mouth moved as Castiel spoke, "I will take us there." 

 

xXxXx

  
    In retrospect, Castiel would admit that he should have expected Deans reaction to be...hostile.  Deans back was against the bathroom door, gun drawn and aimed, his shirt-less chest heaving.  Castiel forced himself to keep eye contact, ignoring Sam's faint curiosity. "Sam's dead," he growled. " _Christo!_  Fucking _Christo_!" 

 

    "Dean," Castiel began, ignoring the flair of warning inside him.  Samuels voice rang out in his head, ' _don't_ \--' but it was to late.  The gun shot, six bullets sinking into Sam's dirty, bare chest.

 

    Castiel frowned, staring down at his new torso, and pressing the palms of hands against the wounds, healing them with a rush of grace. "You cannot harm this vessel, Dean, but perhaps you should desist your efforts anyway." 

 

    The gun fell to the floor with a loud clunk as Dean croaked, " _Cas_?"

 

    "It is I," Castiel replied, his expression solemn as he stood naked in the room wearing nothing but the dirt of the earth, and Sam Winchester's skin. 

 

    Dean choked on a breath, all the air leaving him at once. "Get....get out of my brother Cas." He pleaded."I know I told you I wanted him back but...not like this. God, you can't wear him, he's  _dead_." 

 

    Castiel's gaze did not waver as he spoke. "It is not that simple. In order to leave this vessel, a host must be made ready." He explained. "When I made to leave hell, the body of Jimmy Novak was destroyed. My grace acted under duress." 

 

    "You...you went to hell for me, again." Dean sank down on the bed, his hanging in his hands. "You could have died, Cas."

 

    "I had to retrieve Sam." Castiel confirmed. 

 

    "And now he's your meat suit," Dean choked. "Now he's just some fucking vegetable inside your head." 

 

    "I am not!" Sam cried, shoving Castiel back in his mind. 

 

    "Holy shit," Dean said, wide eyed. "Oh my....holy shit." 

 

    Castiel fought his way back to the forefront. "Even if I were inclined," Castiel replied, "I am unable to contain Samuel entirely." 

 

    Sam shoved, minds crashing within one vessel, Castiel's expression melting into Sam's classic bitch face. Dean let loose a broken laugh as he heard his brother speak. "Lucifer himself couldn't keep me quiet. No offense Cas, but you ain't shutting me up." 

 

    "Oh Jesus, Sam." Dean was up off the bed in an instant, wrapping his arms around his brother.  Sam hugged back like it had been a life time, and it had....it had been a year topside. It had been one hundred years to him, one hundred plus years spent in hell.  He clung to Dean, nails digging into his brothers skin as he struggled to hug him harder. 

 

    Dean hugged back, their bodies flushed together.  Sam, in the flesh, in his arms. He almost couldn't believe it.  Castiel....Castiel has gone to hell for him, and had gone back for his brother. God....Castiel had....there were no words for what he'd done. 

 

    "Sam, Castiel, Sammy, Cas..." Dean repeated like a mantra, pulling back to hold Sam at arms length. Just to look at him. See him.  See that he was naked.  He turned abruptly, hiding his flushed face. 

 

    "Uh. Yeah. Why don't you hop out of the shower, and I'll grab your bag out of the car." Dean said awkwardly, watching Sam's shadow on the wall. 

 

    "You kept my bag?" Sam asked, half way to the bathroom, a smile on his face."Girl." 

 

    "Shut up," Dean gruffed. "Get your naked ass in the shower."

    Sam shut the bathroom door behind him, and looked down at his high jacked body.  _'Were going to have to talk about this.'_

_  
_

    Castiel frowned, squirming inwardly. _'There is nothing to talk about.'_

 _  
_

    Sam reached into the shower, flicking on the hot water.  _'I've never gotten a boner for my brother before.'_

 _  
_

    _'I do not wish to speak of this, Samuel."_  Castiel replied, with uncharacteristic terseness. 

 

    Sam sighed happily as he stepped into the water, feeling one hundred years of soot and grime sluice away from his body. _'It's nothing to be embarrassed about Cas. I don't care that your attracted to my brother, it's just a little weird feeling that attraction.'_

 _  
_

    "I love your brother!" Castiel growled loudly."Our bond is profound. It is not his body that I love." 

 

    "I know Cas," Sam said softly, leaning against the shower wall. "It's okay." He let him self fade into the back ground of the co-inhabited mind, feeling Castiel step forward with a wary mental sigh. 

 

    "I do not understand how this situation can be perceived as okay." Castiel replied, letting Sam auto-pilot the body, as he spoke. "Had the possibility that Dean would be amenable to my advances ever existed, I have ruined them by inhabiting the body of his brother. I stand no chance." 

  
  _ ''You really don't know how to get out of me,' _Sam said inwardly, grabbing the tiny bottle of shampoo of the corner shelf. _'This could be permanent."_

 _  
_

    "I could return to heaven," Castiel replied evenly. "But I could not promise my return. It is like that they are not willing to gift me another vessel." 

 

    "Don't leave," Sam muttered, accidentally shoving Cas back. "Sorry, sorry.  Just...don't leave." 

 

    "This isn't what Dean wanted," Castiel mourned. _'He wanted his brother back."_

 _  
_

    "I'm here," Sam said. "I'm here. If it wasn't for you I'd....you saved me Castiel, and you lost yourself in the process." 

 

"I'm not lost," Castiel replied in kind. "I'm here too." 

 

xXxXx

  
    Sam had just finished pulling on his t-shirt when Castiel turned them to face Dean. "I understand that this is unacceptable, Dean.  I am very sorry." 

 

    Dean smiled, and Castiel was filled with relief. "Are you kidding me Cas?" Dean asked, slinging his arm over Castiel's borrowed shoulder. "I've got my two favorite people all wrapped up in one. It will be so much easier now, to keep track of both y'all." 

 

    Castiel's flittering combination of remorse and pleasure made Sam ache.  It was a strange sensation, this twin love he felt for his brother, Castiel's and his own coinciding.  He loved his brother, more then reason could explain.  Castiel was no different, his love thrumming inside like a strummed cord. 

 

    So it was with that thought, that he pulled Castiel close in his mind, rather then pushed him back.  He lifted his arm, hand cupping Deans neck.  Dean could be happy with Castiel, Sam knew, happier then he ever could have been with Lisa.  And Sam could give him that.  And if they never found a way to free Cas from his body, well, Sam would happily endure a lifetime beside his brother like this, then not at all. The only question was Dean.  Could Dean see them seperatly when they wore the same skin?

 

    He kissed his brother, pinning Castiel in place in his mind.  Dean didn't struggle, melting into Sams arms as Castiel hooked his arm around Deans waist.  Castiel made a startled noise, struggling against Sams gentle hold as he slid his tongue against Deans mouth. 

 

    And something shifted. There was no flair of wrong, in his mind, only a flair of so good.  Maybe, perhaps, he wondered if...maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Because he loved Dean, more then he could have loved any other. Even Jessica.  And Castiel...Castiel loved Dean with all kinds of awed wonder.  It was crushing, the force of their combined love. 

 

 _'What are you doing, Samuel!?'_ Castiel cried inwardly, melting into the sensation. _'You shouldn't....._ '

 

  _'It's okay, Cas.'_ Sam promised, pulling his mouth gently from Deans. _'It's okay.'_

 _  
_

    "Who's kissing me?" Dean rasped. He didn't quite sound as if he cared. 

 

    Sam laughed, and Castiel frowned. "Both of us," Sam answered honestly. 

 

    Deans smiled, pressing his forehead against Sams neck. "Oh good." 

 

    And it was Castiel who kissed him this time.

 

END


End file.
